Cold Fire
by Enjonine-is-my-fandom
Summary: Who knew a day of Ice skating would turn into a Night mare for the New direction ONe-Shot Finchel story


Finn Hudson. The boy standing over there throwing snow balls at Quinn and flirting. I guess he never loved me, no one has. Jesse, Shelby, and now him. I see that no one cares now.

"Don't do this to yourself Rachel," said Puck

"I'm not doing anything Noah," I replied

"Yes you are. Watching them isn't going to make you feel better," He said

I was silent.

"fine then," He skated away towards Lauren, leaving me alone

I realize Noah was right so I just skate around by myself. My head was spinning with thoughts Of Finn, how we broke up, the bullying from everyone. Then I heard the crack.

Fire.

All I felt Fire. The ice cracked and I fell through. Fire, my skin burned in the cold water. I struggled to reach the surface screaming help. After a few times I realized it. I might as well stop no one in Glee Club were care if I was gone. At that moment I stopped trying. I didn't move I just let myself float till It all went black.

Finn's POV

I was just about to throw another snowball at Quinn then I heard it. A crack then a scream.

Puck screamed, "RACHEL!"

I turned around to see her nowhere. Nothing, but a spot on the ice where it had broken. Where was she? I looked at Quinn. Then I realized it. Rachel, my Rachel fell through the ice. I ran. I ran towards the hole in the ice. She was all alone when she fell through. I should've have been with her. I broke up with her. She screamed for help and went back under but this time she didn't come back up.

At the moment I put my arm in trying to reach her but I couldn't find her.

I jumped.

Everyone screaming for me not to.

I jumped in

Rachel's POV:

I felt fire.

But I didn't try to move. I just floated. My life would be over soon. Everyone will be happier. I can see them now smiling and laughing. I felt something touch me. An arm rapped me. I didn't see who it was. I blacked out with the burning growing.

Finn's POV:

I didn't see her at first. Then I saw her, floating limp in the water. In that moment I realized I was wrong. I did forgive her, the moment she said she kissed Puck I forgave her. I rapped my arm around her and swam to the opening.

No one's POV

Puck: Guys get Rachel (all the boys take Rachel from Finn)

The paramedics get there and take her

Quinn: Finn (goes to hug him)

Finn :( steps out of the way and walks towards the ambulance)

Ambulance person: She's not breathing!

Finn's POV:  
>Please Rachel. Breathe, live, I need to tell you I love you and that I'm sorry.<p>

At the hospital

They made everyone sit in the waiting room

Puck: I regret it

Everyone: What?

Puck: I regret how I treated Rachel, we all did. We made fun of her let her get bullied and slushied. And now she could die. I'm a suck a Dick, we all are

Quinn :( starts to cry) I w-was the worst. She was a friend to me when I was pregnant and I was horrible to her

Mercedes: We all were (looks down)

Kurt: She's my best friend and she may die. I know Rachel and she would want us to remember the good things about her let's do that. Everyone one by one say something good about her or a moment you had together.

Mercedes: She let me have that solo for sectionals last year. She believed in me.

Mike: She was the first person who wanted to incorporate my dancing

Artie: She stood up for me when I was being bullied. Even if it would cost being slushied

Brittney: She spent a week teaching me the alphabet. She listened to my theory of Elves to.

Quinn: Rachel helped me get through my pregnancy

Puck: She believed I was a good person when everyone thought I was just some Jack ass.

Kurt: Rachel shared the same dreams as me she stood by my side through thick and thin. My best friend

Sam: She's the only one who hasn't called me Trouty Mouth

Finn: She showed me how to Love something and stand up for what I believed in

Kurt sings:

**Step one you say we need to talk**  
><strong>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<strong>

**He smiles politely back at you**  
>Quinn:<p>

**You stare politely right on through**  
><strong>some sort of window to your right<strong>  
><strong>as he goes left and you stay right<strong>  
><strong>between the lines of fear and blame<strong>  
><strong>you begin to wonder why you came<strong>

The girls:

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>and I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>had I known how to save a life<strong>

Finn:

**Let him know that you know best**  
><strong>because after all you do know best<strong>  
><strong>Try to slip past his defense<strong>  
><strong>without granting innocence<strong>

Mercedes:

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**  
><strong>the things you've told him all along<strong>  
><strong>and pray to God he hears you<strong>  
><strong>and pray to God he hears you<strong>

Tina, Puck, Sam:

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>and I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>had I known how to save a life<strong>

While Rachel in the doctor she's thinking about Finn in her mind she sings

**As he begins to raise his voice**  
><strong>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<strong>  
><strong>Drive until you lose the road<strong>  
><strong>Or break with the ones you've followed<strong>  
><strong>He will do one of two things<strong>  
><strong>He will admit to everything<strong>  
><strong>Or he'll say he's just not the same<strong>  
><strong>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<strong>

Sam and Puck:

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>and I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>had I known how to save a life<strong>

The boys:

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>and I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>had I known how to save a life<strong>

Everyone:

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>and I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>had I known how to save a life<strong>

Finn:

**How to save a life** (single tear shred)

Rachel opens her eyes

Few minutes later

Doctor :( walks in to the waiting room) who's Here for Rachel Berry?

Glee Club stands up

Doctor: She's awake and we are keeping her for overnight observation. She can have visitors. I'm sorry but only 2 people at a time.

Finn: who's going to go?

Mr. Shue: Finn and Kurt. Kurt's her best friend and Finn's her...

Quinn: Boyfriend (looks at Finn) go to her

The doctor shows them to the room

Kurt: Rachel! (Runs up to her and hugs her) I thought you were going to die

Rachel :( laughs) I'm Rachel Berry. I don't give up

Kurt: you got that right (smiles)

Rachel: how's everyone else?  
>Finn: Worried (looks down)<p>

Rachel: Oh Finn. That's surprising why they would be worried about me

Finn: We are Family. Families love each other no matter what.

Rachel: I guess

Kurt :( whispers so they don't hear) Well I'm going to go

Finn :( sit on the edge of the bed) you know I love you, right?

Rachel: What about Quinn

Finn: There's nothing about Quinn. Only you always has only been you.

Rachel: I'm sorry

Finn :( smiles) There's nothing to say sorry for (kisses her)

Rachel :( during the kiss) I love you

The Glee clubs outside the room

There's clapping, jumping, dancing, and "finally."

Puck: FINCHEL IS TOGETHER AGAIN! (Laughs)

Finn: What are you guys doing here the doctor said two at a time

Mercedes: oh I have my ways

Quinn: Mercedes started to fake cry. We wanted to see you, so she brought out the water works

Rachel:(laughs)

Puck: Just for next time Berry. Don't do that again. We love you too much.

A week later

Finn: Rachel

Rachel: Hey Finn(kisses him)

Finn: Ok follow me(pulls her to the auditorium to find the Glee Club)

Rachel: Whats going on ?

Finn: we have a song . you'll know it sing with us

Finn: (sings)

**There is no future**

Rachel grabs Finn's hand

Rachel:

**There is no past**  
><strong>Thank God this moment's not the last<strong>

Both:

**There's only us**  
><strong>There's only this<strong>

Eveyrone:  
><strong>Forget regret- or life is yours to miss.<strong>  
><strong>No other road<strong>  
><strong>No other way<strong>  
><strong>No day but today<strong>

**There's only yes**  
><strong>Only tonight<strong>  
><strong>We must let go<strong>  
><strong>To know what is alright<strong>  
><strong>No other course<strong>  
><strong>No other way<strong>  
><strong>No day but today<strong>

**I can't control**  
><strong>My destiny<strong>  
><strong>I trust my soul<strong>  
><strong>My only hope<strong>  
><strong>is just to be<strong>

**There's only now**  
><strong>There's only here<strong>  
><strong>Give in to love<strong>  
><strong>Or live in fear<strong>  
><strong>No other path<strong>  
><strong>No other way<strong>  
><strong>No day but today<strong>

Rachel: I love my family here(smiles)  
>(group hug)<p> 


End file.
